


Morning Kisses

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Waking up to a fresh brew of coffee is the start to an amazing morning for Nick. Waking up to kisses and laughter...well that's even better





	Morning Kisses

The first thing that registered to him was the smell of a fresh brew of coffee. In his mind he could see it sitting in the counter waiting patiently for him to crawl out of bed and make a cup. The thought brought a smile to his mouth.

 

The second thing that he registered was the soft glide of fingers moving across his back. First they made circles, and then they started to create lines down his spin, leaving behind a tingle of sensation that made him want to lay in bed all day and let the fingers continue to use his back as their canvas.

 

Finally, the fingers slowly started to tap against his shoulder, drumming out a gentle beat that wasn't meant to wake him up, but was also meant to catch his attention.

    "You're up early." he commented, not bothering to move his face away from his pillow.

 

     "Needed to get up early so I could see the heavenly scene of one Nicolas Fury sleeping." He snorted in response, reaching out and poking the other man in the side. In return he receive a yelp and the blanket being yanked away from him, leaving him unprotected from the sharp winter air.

 

       "Rude...." He reached out for the blanket, grumbling when it was pulled away just as he started to grab it. Slowly, and with a lot of effort on his part, Nick cracked an eye open to glare at the other man.

 

     In front of him, wearing his old rangers shirt, a pare of SHIELD issue sweat pants, and the biggest grin that Nick had ever seen, Clint grasped the blanket close to his chest.

 

       "Mean people don't get blankets." The words were said playfully, and Clint continued to grasp the blanket close as Nick slowly pushed himself out of bed. As soon as he was half way up, Nick used the momentum that his position gave him and launched himself towards Clint, tackling the archer down onto the bed with a chuckle.

 

     "No!" Wailed Clint, pretending to try and push Nick away from him as  he leaned down and kissed his neck "the kissing monster has awoken from his 1000 year sleep."

 

    "You are such a child." Even as the words left his mouth Nick continued to kiss the other mans neck, slowly making his way down towards his shoulder while Clint giggled underneath him. 

 

    "Be nice," Clint pouted over at him playfully "I made you coffee."

 

     "Mmmmm." he kissed the archer's shoulder in appreciation before moving down towards his chest.

 

        "Does that mean you want coffee later?" Instead of responding, Nick tilted his head up and pressed a tender kiss against Clint's chin "I'll take that as a yes." The archer chuckled under  he assault of kisses.

 

       Pulling back for a second, Nick raised an eye brow "anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?"

 

    "Well," Clint looked like he was honestly debating the question for a second before a smirk cracked across his entire face "a lot of people do, but I don't think you were complaining last night."

 

         Groaning, Nick leaned down and pressed his lips against Clint's in a poor and very temporary attempt to stop him from talking anymore. In return, he felt a hand making its way to the back of his shoulder and latching on for dear life while Clint deepened the kiss.

 

       For a few minutes Nick let himself get lost in the taste of Clint's kiss and the soft touch of his finger's drawing circles onto his back.

 

        After a while Nick started to pull away slowly and pressed his forehead up against Clint's with a bright smile on his face. "You're the worst." He accused. 

 

    "For your physical health, mental health and possibly for your apartment." The archer agreed with a wink "but definitely not for my job or sex."

 

       Giving his head a shake, Nick chuckled softly and leaned down to press one more tender kiss against Clint's lips. "I love you." He whispered, letting the words fall from his mouth as naturally as if he was asking about coffee or mission reports. Underneath him he could feel Clint stiffening up a little at the words before he forced his body to relax.

 

    It had been three years since Nick dragged him into SHIELD with a bloody nose And a grim look at his future. Two months since they started dating and the both of them had to adjust to the opposite personality and requirements that they each had for a relationship. Yet, after everything that he had been through and survived, the scariest thing Clint could think of is being lied to about someone's love for him.

 

    "I...I love you too...." The words came out slow and a little choppy, but the important thing to Nick was that he could tell that even when Clint was having trouble saying them, he truly meant it. "I really do, you know. Love you, I mean."

 

     Nick chuckled at the sound of that and leaned forward to press a kiss to Clint's nose. "I know you do." He said softly "now let's go get some coffee. We can't stay in bed all day."

 

     "I beg to differ!" Clint's cheerful voice returned as Nick pushed himself out of bed "I'm quiet comfortable."

 

     "Take off my shirt and you might be a little less comfortable." In response to Nick's comment, Clint grabbed the collar of the Ranger's shirt and pulled it over his nose to cover his face in a show of protest. "That's what I thought."


End file.
